‘CH201’ is a new and distinct variety of pear tree that originated as a product of a controlled cross made in 2000 at Conthey, Switzerland, of ‘Harrow Sweet’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,863) and ‘Verdi’ (male parent, not patented). A seedling resulting from the cross was asexually propagated by grafting in 2009 at Conthey, Switzerland, and was subsequently observed over successive asexually propagated generations. The tree and its fruit have been found to remain true to type and to retain the desirable characteristics for which the variety was selected.
‘CH201’ is distinguished by its crunchy bicolored fruit, which maintains its quality during very long term storage, and its low susceptibility to fire blight. ‘CH201’ is slightly more susceptible to fire blight than its female parent ‘Harrow Sweet’, but is less susceptible than ‘Verdi’ or ‘Louise Bonne’ (not patented). Fruit of ‘CH201’ has a coarser texture, a more pronounced blush, and longer storage ability than that of ‘Harrow Sweet’, ‘Verdi’ or ‘Louise Bonne’.